


Чечевица

by torri_jirou



Category: Jinkaku Radio
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вереница машин уходила с моста – конца не видно. Юуки скользнул взглядом по пестрым крышам впереди и вздохнул: похоже, застряли они надолго. Он посмотрел на Наоки, тот постукивал пальцем по ободу руля и смотрел прямо перед собой, о чем-то глубоко задумавшись. На его левом запястье Юуки заметил два синеватых пятнышка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чечевица

~~~  
Вереница машин уходила с моста – конца не видно. Юуки скользнул взглядом по пестрым крышам впереди и вздохнул: похоже, застряли они надолго. Он посмотрел на Наоки, тот постукивал пальцем по ободу руля и смотрел прямо перед собой, о чем-то глубоко задумавшись. На его левом запястье Юуки заметил два синеватых пятнышка.  
— Это я?  
— Что? – Наоки с трудом отвлекся от своих мыслей.  
— Это я оставил? – повторил Юуки, показав на синяки.  
— Ты. Сегодня ночью.  
— Вау, круто! Настоящие следы страсти, — Юуки с довольной улыбкой откинулся на сиденье.  
Наоки натянул рукав джемпера до самых пальцев и нахмурился, но ничего не сказал.  
Юуки повозился в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее, еще раз огляделся по сторонам и принялся мучить магнитолу. CD-плеер заело, а из радиоприемника раздавались только шумы и скрипы.  
— Не работает, — вздохнул Юуки, — вот запишем сингл, сразу же новую купим, ага?  
Он посмотрел на Наоки.  
— Ну чего ты молчишь? Расскажи хоть чего-нибудь.  
— Я за дорогой слежу, — последовал короткий ответ.  
— Да мы же в пробке стоим, ты чего?  
Наоки опять промолчал, даже голову не повернул в его сторону и Юуки забеспокоился.  
— Наоки, что с тобой? Ты заболел?  
— Нет.  
— А что тогда? С родителями что-то случилось?  
— С ними все в порядке.  
— Сестра машину назад забирает?  
— Нет, насовсем отдала.  
— Ну вот! Машина есть, новая квартира у тебя классная, сингл скоро запишем, магнитолу купим. Да у нас все отлично! А ты сидишь тут мрачнее тучи. Что случилось-то, можешь сказать?  
Призыв пропал даром: машины, наконец, пришли в движение и Наоки на самом деле пришлось следить за дорогой, чтобы удачно перестроиться и не попасть в новую пробку.

~~~  
— Опять мы последние, все давно работают. — Наоки с трудом вырулил на свое место на стоянке возле студии и заглушил мотор. Юуки полез на заднее сидение за сумкой.  
— Ты грубый... Юуки, — услышал он вдруг у себя за спиной.  
От неожиданности Юуки стукнулся головой о потолок машины и шлепнулся на свое место, прижимая к животу сумку.  
— Я тебя обидел? Когда? Опять глупость сказал, да?  
Щеки Наоки порозовели, он сделал глубокий вдох:  
— Я... я... имел в виду секс.  
Наоки покраснел еще сильнее и хотел выскочить из машины, но Юуки схватил его за руку, развернул к себе.  
— Не понимаю. Неужели все так плохо? Ведь ты же заводишься и... ты.. ты никогда, то есть всегда... черт!  
Как, оказывается, сложно говорить на такие темы, Юуки почувствовал, что он сам краснеет. Пришлось собраться с духом, чтобы закончить:  
— Мне казалось, тебе со мной нравится.  
— Я не говорю, что мне не нравится, — щеки Наоки пылали, но вид был отчаянный, видимо решил договаривать до конца, — Но нельзя же, все время так прямолинейно и грубо. Хочется разнообразия...  
— А...  
— А ты как танк, Юуки! Два поцелуя и вперед. Ни капли нежности. Я уже устал после... всего... синяки считать.  
— Так что же ты раньше не говорил? — опешил Юуки.  
— Я намекал! Надеялся, ты догадаешься. А ты... — Наоки грустно усмехнулся, — гордишься "следами страсти".  
Глаза Наоки подозрительно заблестели, он отвернулся к окну.  
Юуки просто не знал, что сказать. Со стыдом вспомнил недавний разговор в машине. Ведь мог бы догадаться, что Наоки не слишком рад синякам на руке, а он не догадался. И все намеки, выходит, тоже пропустил, если сейчас ничего вспомнить не может. Если такой замкнутый человек, как Наоки не выдержал и высказал все как есть, значит, дело совсем плохо.  
— Но я не думал... Я хотел...  
Наоки повернулся к нему, сжал плечо, посмотрел в глаза очень внимательно, как будто хотел что-то прочитать по лицу.  
— Знаю. Юуки, я знаю, что ты сильный и мужественный, и я в тебя верю. Не надо доказывать мне это каждый раз, когда мы в постели. Пожалуйста.  
Наоки как-то безнадежно махнул рукой и вышел из машины. Юуки выскочил следом за ним, но зацепился ремешком сумки за зеркало бокового вида, запутался и пока освободился, Наоки ушел далеко вперед. Догнать его удалось только в здании, возле лифта.  
— Слушай, это не так, я не доказываю, правда, — начал Юуки, но тут к ним подошли два сотрудника студии и пришлось замолчать.  
В лифте Юуки даже подпрыгивал от нетерпения — скорей бы доехать и успеть поговорить до начала записи. Поэтому, едва лифт остановился на их этаже, он схватил Наоки за руку и потащил за собой. Возле двери в студию, он развернулся и схватил Наоки за плечи.  
— Я дурак. Прости. Я... ты же ведь знаешь, что... Черт, как же сложно! Но слушай, ведь все поправимо? Может я чего-то не чувствую или не понимаю, но еще же не поздно…  
Дверь студии неожиданно распахнулась, чуть не ударив Юуки по лбу.  
— Вот вы где! — взъерошенный менеджер с места в карьер начал «воспитательную работу» — Ни дня без опозданий, сколько можно! Вы хоть представляете, сколько стоит час студийной работы? Господин звукорежиссер с самого утра сердится, говорит, что мы обычный сингл, как двойной альбом пишем.  
— Секунду! — Юуки захлопнул дверь перед носом менеджера и потянул ручку вверх, не давая открыть с другой стороны.  
— Он нас закопает, — прошептал Наоки.  
— Не важно. Ты мне только ответь. Я должен знать.  
— Не поздно, — просто ответил Наоки.

~~~  
— Ох, как же плечи затекли, — Наоки потянулся и встряхнул руками, — А еще машину вести.  
— Может, прогуляемся немного, поужинаем, а потом за машиной вернемся? — предложил Юуки.  
— Хорошая мысль.  
Они вышли на улицу.  
— Вот это дождь! — восхитился Юуки, глядя на потоки воды, сплошной стеной стекающие с карниза.  
— А зонт лежит в машине! — подхватил Наоки таким же восторженным тоном.  
— Эх, накрылась наша прогулка, — вздохнул Юуки, — Ладно, пойду в бухгалтерию, у них всегда лишние зонтики есть. Одолжу парочку до завтра.  
Когда он вернулся, Наоки стоял, прижимая к себе букет длинных кремовых роз.  
— Там закрыто, все уже ушли... Ух, ты! Откуда это?  
— Подарили. Две какие-то девушки, иностранки, — Наоки неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону дождливой улицы, — Представляешь, они сказали, что им нравятся оба наших сингла. Здорово, правда?  
Наоки так тепло и нежно улыбался, глядя на цветы. Наверное, впервые за день он так улыбался и Юуки почувствовал зависть, даже ревность к этим совершенно незнакомым девушкам и ни в чем не повинным цветам.  
— Надо же, стоит тебя на секунду одного оставить, как ты уже с каким-то веником обнима... — начал он и осекся. Выражение лица Наоки стало точно таким же, как утром, когда он сказал, что Юуки сильный. — Прости... я не хотел.  
Неожиданно Наоки улыбнулся.  
— Какой, ты, все-таки, толстокожий бегемот, Юуки, — сказал он таким голосом, что "толстокожему бегемоту" оставалось только покаянно вздохнуть.  
Наоки поднес букет к самому лицу Юуки.  
— Смотри, какие они красивые. Ты только прикоснись. Закрой глаза и попробуй почувствовать.  
Юуки на секунду замялся, подумав, что если кто-то сейчас их увидит, они будут выглядеть довольно странно. Но дождь отгораживал их от улицы плотной завесой, замыкая в этом маленьком пространстве, как на необитаемом острове. К тому же фонарь над входом, как будто прочитав мысли, вдруг мигнул несколько раз и погас, только маленькая тускло-оранжевая аварийная лампочка не давала совсем утонуть в темноте. И Юуки отбросил последние сомнения – если Наоки не беспокоится, то и ему стыдно трусить.  
Розы пахли травой после дождя и совсем неуловимо тонкой цветочной сладостью. Упругие, прохладные бутоны казались гладкими и бархатистыми одновременно. Юуки невольно улыбнулся.  
— Приятно. Как будто... нет, не знаю, как объяснить, но приятно. Ты прав.  
Юуки открыл глаза. Наоки снова прижимал букет к груди, и смотрел на него, задумчиво прихватив губами лепесток.  
— Знаешь, кажется, у меня есть хорошая идея. Бежим! Нам надо в супермаркет.  
Он схватил Юуки за руку и потащил его к машине, не обращая внимания на ливень.

~~~  
— Наоки! Можно я возьму твою синюю футболку с драконом? — прокричал Юуки из глубин гардероба и, не услышав ответа, пошел на кухню, взяв футболку с собой. — Можно я возьму... что ты делаешь?  
Уже успевший переодеться и даже высушить волосы, Наоки пересыпал в круглую стеклянную салатницу черную чечевицу. Наверное, третий или четвертый пакет.  
— А нам не много будет? – пошутил Юуки.  
Наоки бросил пустой пакет в раковину и пододвинул салатницу ближе к краю стола. Медленно запустил пальцы в чечевицу, на секунду даже зажмурился от удовольствия и тут же с улыбкой посмотрел на Юуки.  
— Я в детстве обожал так делать. Иди сюда, попробуй. Это очень приятно.  
Юуки последовал его примеру. Гладкие зерна сомкнулись вокруг ладони как вода. Шелковистые и теплые. Текучие… Нет, это не было похоже на воду, но никакого подходящего сравнения Юуки подобрать не мог. Он почувствовал горячее дыхание у виска, услышал тихий шепот:  
— Нравится?  
— Очень, — ответил Юуки неожиданно севшим голосом.  
Он почувствовал, что его осторожно взяли за руку и чуткие пальцы погладили венку на запястье. Приоткрыв глаза и подглядывая сквозь ресницы, Юуки смотрел, как Наоки берет горсть чечевичных зерен и неровной дорожкой сыплет ему на руку, от локтя до кисти. Черные горошины щекотно пробегали по коже, вызывая приятный озноб, перетекали-перекатывались под пальцами, когда он сжимал руку в кулак или, наоборот, раскрывал пальцы.  
Наоки стоял так близко-близко… Юуки прикоснулся к его щеке губами и даже задохнулся от изумления.  
— С ума сойти, у тебя кожа нежнее, чем те розы!  
— Что ты говоришь такое?! – Наоки попытался сделать строго лицо, но получилось неубедительно. Румянец на щеках и смешинки в глазах выдавали – ему приятно это слышать.  
— Я знаю, что говорю, — Юуки вдруг сдвинул тарелку в сторону, усадил Наоки на стол, — не нужна мне никакая чечевица, у меня ты есть.  
— Точно. И варить меня не надо.  
Наоки пошутил уже на автомате, не думая, потому что все мысли растворились и вылетели из головы, а сам он просто млел от поцелуев и прикосновений. Трудно сказать, чья рука задела стеклянную салатницу, тем более что никто не обратил никакого внимания на опрокинувшуюся тарелку и чечевицу, черным дождем просыпавшуюся на пол.

~~~  
— Наоки, прости меня, пожалуйста, я не хотел! – в отчаянии причитал Юуки, разглядывая след укуса на ключице любимого.  
Наоки пальцем потер синяк, накинул на плечи рубашку. Слезать со стола он пока не торопился.  
— Да ничего, это не страшно.  
На Юуки эти успокаивающие слова не подействовали, он продолжал переживать.  
— Нет, я виноват! Просто я так сильно хочу тебя всегда, что обо всем на свете забываю. Но я исправлюсь, правда. Прости меня.  
— Да все хорошо, в самом деле, — Наоки поболтал в воздухе ногами, — Не такой уж я и неженка, что ты переживаешь. И вообще, все остальное было так классно. Я вот думаю… а может нам шелковое постельное белье купить? Черное.  
— Ага, с черепами! – моментально забыв о недавних страданиях воскликнул Юуки.  
Наоки терпеливо вздохнул.


End file.
